A Prince's Heart
by SuperNova23
Summary: Lelouch spends Valentine's Day with the three women closest to his heart.


**Hey Everyone! Just a little drabble I wrote earlier today! I hope you enjoy it and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, not me.**

* * *

**A Prince's Heart**

**Shirley Fenette**

Lelouch made his way through the halls of Ashford Academy, actually attending class, a rarity for the boy. As he turned a corner, he heard a familiar voice. "Lulu! Wait up!" He stopped, allowing the strawberry blonde to run up to him.

"Shirley, it's nice to see you." He said with a ghost of a smile on his face. He noticed she was fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. Was she worried about something?

"Um, Lulu…" She began, "Would you like to have lunch with me?" This startled Lelouch, though he made sure it didn't show. "It is Valentine's Day after all… And I made a special lunch for you…" She was blushing now, and looking at her feet, not wanting to meet his violet eyes.

Lelouch was ready to decline her offer; he had much more important plans with the Black Knights set for that day, but he looked her over again. She had sounded so sincere and he had been neglecting her.

"I'd love to."

"I understand if you have other plans, but- Huh?" She looked up, eyes wide in surprise.

"I said I'd love to have lunch with you Shirley."

Her blush intensified and she began to lead him off. As they went, he took her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_Happy Valentine's Day Lulu_

* * *

**Kallen Kozuki**

The Black Knights stood in front of Zero, the masked terrorist, as he relayed his instructions. As everyone dispersed, Kallen stepped up to him. "Why aren't I doing anything?"

Zero looked back at her under his mask. "Rakshata's still finishing up the new adjustments on the Guren. You'll have to sit this battle out. I'm sorry."

Kallen sighed. "What about one of the other Knightmares? I can pilot them just as well!"

Lelouch was growing weary of this back-and-forth. "I don't want you fighting unless you're at your top level of performance. Those other Knightmare Frames will only hinder you."

He turned to leave, but felt her hand on his shoulder. "Also, these are for you." She said, looking away and holding a small box of chocolate for him. He gently took the bag from her hand. He left without a word to lead the operation.

A few hours later, late into the night, everyone had returned to the Black Knight's submarine. Lelouch was preparing to leave, but before he did, he quickly turned on one of the radios. "Q-1? Can you hear me?"

"Eh? I hear you!" Came the reply from Kallen.

"Thank you for the chocolates. They were amazing."

Despite not being able to see her, he guessed correctly she had a blush as bright as her hair on her cheeks.

_Happy Valentine's Day Zero_

* * *

**C.C.**

Lelouch returned to his room to find Nunnally fast asleep and Sayoko gone for the day. He carried two cases with him, one of which held his Zero costume. He returned to his room to the scent of pizza. "I swear C.C., I don't mind terribly if you use my credit cards, but will it kill you to use an air freshener?"

The green-haired witch rolled her eyes at him. "Oh cry me a river. The smell is fine."

He glared at her, which she returned. Violet and amber eyes locked, and soon enough, Lelouch broke the contact as he set down the cases. After making his Zero outfit was well-hidden. He set the other case on the table. "Do you know what day it is?"

"February 14. What of it?" She asked in her normal disinterested tone.

"It's also Valentine's Day. And it's when you give people gifts to show you care about them." He opened the second case, revealing a pizza box. C.C. flipped open the lid, revealing a heart-shaped pizza, still hot. "I made a special stop for you."

He looked at the clock. "Only a few minutes until Valentine's day ends. I hope you enjoy it. "He said, climbing into bed and flipping off the light switch.

_Happy Valentine's Day Lelouch_

* * *

**Lelouch**

She slowly opened the door to his room. It was still early, far too early for anyone to be up. He was still fast asleep as well. They stepped back into the hallway, looking left and right. No one was there. She tiptoed into his room and laid a quick peck onto his lips. In his sleep, his lips turned into a smile. She didn't care if it was a day late. She had finally delivered the gift she wanted to all this time.

_Happy Valentine's Day, my love_


End file.
